


A mile in his shoes

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Mind Swap, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jack switch personalities temporarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mile in his shoes

It was a beautiful day on the planet Jahoo. The dwarf blue sun was shining brightly in the sky, warming the planet and giving it a few hours of light. Rain and thunderstorms raged often on this little planet and a sunny day was rare, so why they were spending it indoors, looking at a museum of all things was beyond the Doctor. He wanted to get out and explore the locals.

"Jack, I'm bored." He whined as he walked beside him, looking at another useless trinket.

"You didn't have to come with me here. I offered to let you stay behind with Martha. You insisted, though." Jack responded as he leaned in closer to the artifact.

"That's because I thought we would be doing something interesting, not spending our time walking around a museum on Jahoo. I mean who goes to Jahoo. It should have had a better name like Jahaa." The Doctor stated as he turned away from the artifact and instead headed over to the two patrons who had just entered the building. They were obviously locals with their tall lanky features and pale skin, from lack of sunlight. They both smiled at the Doctor as he approached them and he smiled back as he reached out his hand.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said happily.

"Stop it." Jack shook his head slightly.

"I am just saying hello." The Doctor huffed. "You never let me say hello to anyone."

"That is because you're flirting," Jack responded as he turned away from it.

"I just said hello," The Doctor argued indignantly.

"Which for you is flirting," Jack informed him as he headed to the next display. "Come on."

"Ladies." The Doctor bowed slightly to them and they giggled. He thought for a moment of ignoring Jack but instead pouted as he turned and followed him. Even though he enjoyed flirting with others, it was Jack that he really wanted. He would follow him to the end of the universe if that's what it would take for Jack to notice him for just a moment. But Jack always ignored him and put his flirting down to Time Lord hormones.

"Look at this Doctor," Jack said excitedly, leaning close. "I have only read about these before now. I didn't think it was real." He leaned over to the Doctor and grabbed the sonic screwdriver out of his coat. He scanned it happily as he examined the artifact.

"So what is it Jack." The Doctor asked. Jack babbled on and the Doctor barely paid attention as he watched the two locals, making their way around the museum. He wondered if Jack would be mad if he convinced them to join him in the TARDIS. He started to make his way slowly towards them and Jack huffed.

"Get back here." He said as he grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and pulled him with him. It was almost an hour later before they finally exited the small museum and the Doctor was relieved that it was still sunny out and enjoyed the sun on his face. He whistled silently to himself as he followed Jack back to the TARDIS. Jack set about the controls and he helped him to pilot the TARDIS back to the Torchwood hub. As they stepped off, they were greeted by Martha.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"I can't take him anywhere. He flirts with everyone and he tried to bring two of the locals back with us." Jack told her exasperated.

"I did not. I only told them hello." The Doctor replied indignantly. "He won't let me say hello to anyone."

"Oh don't start that. You were flirting."

"I was not." The Doctor swore. Martha chuckled as she reached into the Doctor's coat pocket and pulled out a small device. The red light on it flickered and she turned it off before reaching into Jack's pocket and pulling out a similar device. She turned it off as well.

"Better," she asked them.

"I missed the museum," The Doctor whined.

"You were too busy watching the locals. Which I must say, you have excellent taste Doc," Jack laughed as he handed the Doctor the sonic back. The Doctor took it and placed it in his pocket. He then reached out and took the boxes off of Martha and studied them.

"So they really work?" Jack said stepping closer in amazement.

"It seems so," The Doctor nodded. "But they are very dangerous Jack. Imagine what would happen if they fell into the wrong hands. I am going to store them in my vault aboard the TARDIS."

"You don't trust me?" Jack flirted.

"No," The Doctor smiled at Jack as Jack pouted. He winked at Jack as he turned and headed back onto the TARDIS with the boxes. The boxes had been developed by a culture that took the saying, walk a mile in someone else's shoes, seriously. While it had been fun to test them to see if they worked, it was too dangerous to leave them out. Having Jack's personality all the time would leave him little time to explore the universe and he would spend more time in someone else's bed. Still, through the boxes he had felt how much Jack actually cared for him. Maybe next time he would give Jack a break and actually let him buy him dinner.


End file.
